Stupid Boy
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: You wanna be with Tim." He punches and kicks he. Ziva can't stand it anymore. Tony just isn't worth the pain


_Well she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild but innocent_

_The perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different_

_Stupid boy you can't fence that in_

_Stupid Boy its like holding back the wind_

Ziva sat in their one bedroom apartment. This is all she could do. She rolled up her sleaves and looked at the bruises. The memories behind them still fresh in her head. All she did was talk to Tim and Tony had gone crazy." You wanna be with Tim why don't you move in with him then." He yelled at her as he punched and kicked her around." I'm sorry I don't want anyone but you. I love you Tony!" She managed to yell through the sobs that racked through her body._I love you_ those words always brought him out of his rage. She learned that over the last few they never came quick enough becase he could always use the trust she put in him against her

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice _

_and thats what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_Stupid Boy_

She heard his car pull up in the drive. She did one last sweep of the apartment to make sure everything was to his standards. Maybe tonight could be different maybe he wouldn't hurt her. When he walked in the door her hopes were shattered. He had a look of outrage in his eyes. He walked towards her and she starts to back up. "Tony please-"

_What made you think you could take a life_

_and push it, push it around_

_Did you build yourself up so high _

_You had to take her and break her down_

Tony took her by the arms and slams her against the wall. "You sneaking around behind my back?" "Tony what are you talking-" He slaps her face hard and she crumples to the floor. He cocks his foot back and places a hard kick to her ribs." Don't play stupid. Someone told me you were at the bar last night before I got home. Who were you with?" She doubles over and holds her ribs. She gasps in pain and is able to stutter an almost incoherate"No one"

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands _

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans _

_She never even knew she had a choice_

_But thats what happens when the only voice she hears_

_Is telling her she can't_

" I'm sorry Ziva I love you too. I can't let anyone else have you. I don't want to do this Ziva."

" Tony I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this."

_You always had to be right now you've gone and lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive._

She was almost finished after the events of last nght she couldn't take it anymore. she shut her trunk and got in and started the ignition.

_It took her a while to figure out_

_She could run and when shed did she was long gone long gone._

Tony comes in the door with a temper to kill. He yells out her name and when she doesn't answer he storms in the room and finds this not on his bead.

"Women came from a mans side

Not from his foot to be steped on

Not from his head to be superior

But from his side to be equal

Under his arm to be protected

And By his heart to be loved."

Tony you haven't been able to provide me ith the love I need

You took me and used me and when you got tired of me you beat me.

I'm a strong woman but not that strong

Don't come look for me. I've requested a move to a different team and that has been granted.

The only relationship we ill have is if we happen to be in the same room together

Ziva

Tony reread the letter and fell to his knees relizing what hes lost.

_Nobodys gonna ever love me like she loved me_

_And she loved me she loved me_

_God please just let her know_

_I'm sorry I'm Sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_Yea baby know I'm down on my knees_

_Shes never coming back to me_

Ziva drove down the road with silent tears running down her cheeks her cell rings and she picks up

" Ziva I'm sorry come back please."

She hangs up and just shakes her head

_Stupid Boy_


End file.
